


Down Time

by SuperClark_BatBruce



Series: Voltron One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bad Accents, Bad French, Biting, Blow Jobs, But Shiro loves him, Come Swallowing, Cuddling, Dastardly Plans, Doggy Style, Emotions, Face-Fucking, Flexible Shiro, Hand Jobs, It's all shirtless!Shiro's fault, Keith is terrible, Kissing, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Licking, M/M, Mild Authoritarianism, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Real name kinks, Sassy, Swearing, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperClark_BatBruce/pseuds/SuperClark_BatBruce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro makes the mistake of coming to bed with his shirt off. Keith cannot be blamed for what follows. What plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot RP written by sonxfkrypton and doyoubleedxyouwill on tumblr
> 
> The "-" denotes where each writer started/finished

It had been a long day. Too long. Started out normal enough. Waking up, food goo, work out, briefing for the day… but the work had been long and tedious and even with five massive robotic lions to help it had taken far too long to help the Bazuratians move their entire society from point A to point B. They’d done it, of course, just in time to avoid the catastrophe from the volcano eruption and now, in the safety of the Altean Castle of Lions, Keith was ready to call it a night.

And then Shiro had to ruin his plans. 

Why he thought it was any level of okay to walk into their shared quarters without his shirt on, Keith would never know, but here they were and Shiro was definitely shirtless. Fatigue already forgotten, Keith took full advantage, humming quietly with a slow smirk and a quirked eyebrow as he moved close and placed a hand on Shiro’s waist, pulling him close. 

“Not fair, you know, here I was all innocently getting ready for bed and then you gotta come in lookin’ like you do….” he tsked quietly, fully teasing as he ran his fingers along the waistband of Shiro’s trousers, committing the feel of his soft skin against the back of his fingers to memory, “You oughta be ashamed of yourself, Takashi Shirogane.”

-

No matter how many showers he took, Shiro couldn’t quite shake off the scent of ash, and he was beginning to regret showering at all when routine maintenance on his hovercraft got oil down his shirt. And it looked like he was going to get dirty all over again.

He couldn’t repress a shudder as he recognized the gleam in Keith’s eyes. It left him thrumming with warmth, even more so then the skilled fingers working across his skin, and his ruined shirt dropped from his hand, already forgotten. It was so easy to lean in, so easy to push for more, a growl caught in his throat as he brushed his fingers along the edge of Keith’s jaw, urging him to meet his gaze. “I claim full responsibility.” 

Unspoken laughter danced between them. Shiro let his hand wander, tracing down the long column of Keith’s throat, just over his skittering pulse, and suddenly, all the day’s challenges didn’t seem so pressing. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be asleep already?”

-

Looking up into Shiro’s eyes, Keith felt his body reacting quickly, as it always did, desire pooling low in his belly. He pulled Shiro in tighter, taking a half step forward so he could press his hardening length brazenly against his thigh, the little growl doing more things to him than he’d care to admit. It was so easy with Shiro, despite everything they’d been through individually and together, it had always been easy and Keith was so grateful for it. They got each other on such a fundamental level there was almost no work for them to do at all. Almost. 

“Don’t think so, no, don’t care if I was anyway…” he mumbled in reply as he leaned in to press a kiss to Shiro’s collar bone, both hands wandering now, gently tracing over scars with care and reverence, “You gonna do the right thing an’ accept the consequences of your actions too?”

He started to push forward, crowding Shiro back while still holding him close, fingers smoothing up into his short hair so he could pull him down to kiss him properly. Actions less purposeful and more instinctual took to the front as Keith grabbed a handful of Shiro’s ass and pulled gently on his hair.

-

Shiro laughed this time and couldn’t quite help it, smile spreading across his face as he pushed back, just enough that Keith could grind against him. Keith’s clothes were already taking up too much space. Shiro wasn’t laughing for long.

“It’s been a long day are you sure-” he started, at least trying to be responsible, but his voice broke around their kiss, catching in his throat as he moved closer, chasing the taste of Keith’s tongue as his hands settled on his partner’s waist, dragging him in. His back hit the wall, knocking the air out of him, and Shiro gasped in shock. Then he was diving back in for seconds.

His knees were buckling by the time he pulled away, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the wet, flushed curve of Keith’s pretty, pretty mouth, and the tantalizing smirk that turned it _filthy_. If he could, unbuttoning Keith’s pajama top would be a lot easier.

His hips bucked against Keith’s touch and he spread his legs to grind into him, already so eager and so hot, his cock straining against the front of his sweatpants. “What are you gonna do?” He dared, tugging on Keith’s hair, the soft tresses sliding between his fingers as Shiro leaned in map out the territory he’d walked earlier, licking and sucking along Keith’s throat. “Spank me?”

And maybe losing his shirt hadn’t been completely unintentional.

-

Keith would never, ever get enough of Shiro. Even when he was overwhelmed with the guy it wasn’t enough. Even _drowning_ in him had him wanting more. Now was no different as he pushed and pulled and rutted against Shiro’s leg, able to feel the line of Shiro’s erection against his hip. With Shiro’s lips and tongue assaulting his neck, there wasn’t much he could do but drop his head back with a satisfied breath that choked to a halt with two simple words. Two words that made Keith’s fingers dig far too tightly into Shiro’s skin as he looked at him, eyes wide and dark with lust.

“Oh fuckin’ hell…” the clothes had to go, now, and Keith started to frantically disrobe while keeping physical contact though it was impossible. Shirt off, pants and boxers pulled down most of the way, Keith was back at Shiro, hands holding his face so he could kiss him hungrily as his hips rolled forward. “Off…” his voice broke as he reached down to pull at Shiro’s sweats, still trying to get his own pants off with just his feet stepping over the fabric, “Take ‘em… get ‘em off… _please_ …” 

-

It was overwhelming to be the center of Keith’s undivided attention. Every goal he ever sought, he chased with single-minded determination, driven and relentless. He turned every dream into a passion, burning through every challenge like a wild fire at work. Shiro would gladly set himself aflame to keep him.

His hands followed every peak of skin, ghosting along Keith’s back and arcoss his waist, down to his hips and thighs and there was so much he wanted to feel, so much he wanted to do, and anticipation burned through his veins. Denial was its own pleasure, and he moaned against Keith’s shoulder as he took him in hand, stroking him rough and fast, until he could feel Keith tremble.

_I missed you,_  he said with his tongue, connecting the dark moles on Keith’s shoulder with his mouth. _I love seeing you like this,_  he promised, as he tasted sweat along skin that flushed pink with heat.

Shiro bit down hard on his partner’s throat, pressure and heat blooming with the promise of an angry bruise that no collar would hide, just as his fist tightened around his thick cock.

“Do it yourself.”

-

It was completely unreasonable to expect Keith to be quiet while Shiro touched him, kissed him, licked him… started jerking him off. His hips bucked forward into Shiro’s hand as his vision whited out for a moment before snapping so sharply back into focus it made his head spin. Swearing and cussing was cut off into incoherent syllables and became louder and more emphatic, Keith’s head falling to the side, as Shiro licked his shoulder.

The bite nearly did him in. He nearly came as Shiro squeezed just that much harder and the ‘fuck’ only stuttered a bit at the beginning, actually culminating in a very satisfying ‘kuh’. 

Everything that came after was self-defence.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s wrist, twisting it away from his cock as he locked his other hand on the back of his neck to get some leverage as he jerked him close. It allowed him to turn the both of them so that when he kneed the bundle of nerves in Shiro’s thigh to get his leg to go numb, they fell safely to the bed with Shiro’s hand pinned to the mattress by his head. 

“Fine… do _not_ move.” the order was emphasized by a subtle but undeniable shake of his wrist as he slowly let go, sliding his hand down Shiro’s arm, starting to inch himself back, his own trousers still bunched up at his ankles. Dragging his teeth down Shiro’s chest, Keith managed to kick the oppressive pants off and he mouthed along his belly, fingers hooking into the waistband of the sweats, moving them down slowly. So slowly.

-

As Keith’s fingers skimmed down his metal arm, the delirious shudder gripped him hard, filling his senses and strangling his nerves. Pressure sensors and advanced circuitry wrecked havoc on his thoughts, and Shiro gasped in shock, a slave to sensation and already aching for more.

“ _Keith,”_ Shiro snarled breathlessly, a thousand different meanings coming together all at once. That was unfair, you cheating little shit, hid behind his tongue. Right next to endless, needy pleas for Keith to touch him, to actually  _touch_ him, his expression clouded with desperate lust, but Shiro wanted so badly to be good for him.

He kept his hand where Keith had left it, brutally aware of how exposed he was, how vulnerable, this time by choice. He couldn’t imagine being this way with anyone else. 

He bucked helplessly against wicked teeth, moaning openly as he reached out with his other hand, tangling his fingers with Keith’s soft curls all over again. “Keith, I swear, I swear if you don’t touch me, I’ll - _please.”_

-

Shiro’s voice, so desperate with need, made the hair on Keith’s arms stand up as he chuckled quietly against Shiro’s bellybutton, one hand moving to his side to offer some small measure of reassurance. He had no intention of capitulating so quickly but he did manage to get Shiro’s pants off, leaving both of them naked, Keith on his knees between Shiro’s legs, head still down on his abs which put his chest right around Shiro’s leaking cock.

Leaning forward, pushing down into Shiro, Keith ran the flat of his tongue over the man’s soft skin, along a small scar that could have gutted him if it had gone much deeper, pressing his erection down against him. “You’ll what?” he breathed out over damp skin, eyes flicking up filled with sass, “Spank me?” he didn’t bother hiding the taunt but he didn’t allow Shiro to counter it as he moved down and took his cock in his mouth, never breaking eye contact.

-

“Oh you-” Shiro broke off, words twisting around an alien language, but Keith wouldn’t need a translation when Shiro cursed like that. His voice was a breathless, reedy thing, already fucked out as he watched transfixed while Keith took him into his mouth, inch after inch disappearing behind pink lips, obscene where they stretch around his cock. His thighs trembled around Keith’s head. He whispered something that could have been Keith’s name, mouth curling around the syllable in reverence but it was too faint to hear, as his heel settled just below Keith’s shoulder blade, trapping him in place, as if there was any chance he’d want to pull away.

“God you’d deserve it,” he whimpered, tongue clumsy and sluggish as he licked his lips, remembering how Keith tasted, wondering if he’d let Shiro lick his own cum off of his mouth. He tugged gently on Keith’s hair, as if he was afraid of hurting him as he tried to urge him on.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, small but hungry under Keith’s gaze, so dark with want, just barely ringed with purple. Soft like he still couldn’t quite believe Keith would give him everything he asked for and so much more. “Fuck your mouth?”

-

Keith couldn’t help but laugh, careful with his teeth as his throat vibrated around Shiro’s cock, not even bothering to deny the fact that, yeah, he probably would deserve it. He settled in closer as Shiro’s leg wrapped around him, long fingers wrapping around the base of his length, thumb dipping lower, shifting his balls to press against his sensitive perineum. As his tongue worked against the underside of Shiro’s cock, an eyebrow rose, contemplating the suggestion. Having Shiro come in his mouth was a pleasure that Keith didn’t take lightly. Not only did he get to watch Shiro’s beautiful face contort in ecstasy, but he got to feel the way his muscles tensed, taste the sweet mix of precum and _Shiro_ , it was glorious.

The answer was always an obvious _yes_.

It certainly wouldn’t end there, Keith had been making plans since Shiro walked in without his shirt and he fully intended on following through on them. Shifting again, he angled his head so Shiro would be able to bottom out and splayed his fingers over the other’s belly as he looked up through his eyelashes with a tiny nod. He’d let Shiro have his fun now and just work him up again after. Win-win.

-

Shiro was panting, his metal hand digging into the mattress, eyes lidded like it was too much effort to keep them open. The slick, wet pleasure of Keith’s mouth was driving him wild, coaxing up a fire with every sinuous tease, and he spilled precum down his throat, groaning around a muffled curse. Keith’s name caught between his clenched teeth, and he bucked his hips helplessly, trembling with anticipation, and when Keith nodded, he was so willing to give in.

Shiro sat up, the muscles in his belly straining to hold him in place, and he buried his hands in Keith’s hair, holding him still as he thrust down his throat. Slowly first, testing his limits, but it was impossible to think straight with Keith’s nose brushed against his crotch. Shiro sobbed, broken and open as he quickened his pace, sliding down his partner’s tongue, struggling for control until his muscles shook with effort, his ankle digging hard into Keith’s shoulder. 

“ _Shimatta,”_ he slurred, grinding his cock in, rolling his hips as he felt Keith’s lips against the base of his dick. 

-

As Shiro sat up, Keith raised his hand a bit, letting it move alone the planes of Shiro’s torso before wrapping around his waist. There was really nothing for him to do now, just focus on breathing when he was able, keeping his jaw slack, and maybe groaning low a few times to spur Shiro on. Being completely surrounded and invaded by Shiro was suffocating in the best sort of way. All he could taste, hear, feel, and see was Shiro and it wasn’t enough. 

Nostrils flaring, Keith tried to breath in as Shiro pushed in again and again, swallowing around his cock and fighting against the impulse to gag. His fingers curled, digging into Shiro’s lower back to steady himself as his own cock dripped with anticipation. The way Shiro was going at it, he’d be done soon enough unless he was going to do the whole stoic almost-come-then-back-off-and-repeat thing. Keith wouldn’t complain either way so he concentrated on hollowing out his cheeks to give Shiro more suction to work with, humming in delight.

-

Shiro whimpered softly, features scrunched in concentration as he bucked his hips, struggling to keep his own rhythm when lust addled his control. With gentle fingers, he traced down the curve of Keith’s cheek, until he could trace along the line of Keith’s mouth. Spit dripped down the corner of his lips, painting an obscene picture as Shiro slowly pushed his fingers in, stretching Keith’s mouth that much further, showing Keith just how full he could be. 

“Look at you,” he slurred, voice twisting around an accent Shiro thought he’d long grown out of but he couldn’t quite control now. “God look at you, you’re so beautiful Keith so hot. I’m gonna. I’m gonna…”

Fucked out and hoarse, he smeared saliva across Keith’s skin as he pulled out, holding him steady as he thrust into his mouth, harder, faster until he couldn’t take it anymore. Shiro came apart with a groan, spilling down his partner’s throat as white hot pleasure surged through his veins. His heart tried to burst from his chest, straining against his lungs, as Shiro took greedy gulps of air. He tried to pull away, but everything felt too bright, every movement supercharged and aching as his nerves screamed. He never stopped calling Keith’s name. Didn’t even know he was doing it.

-

There was a wet gurgle when Shiro’s fingers entered his mouth and Keith looked up, eyes tearing up at the strain though they were sharp with satisfaction and pride at Shiro’s reactions. The way he slipped so effortlessly into his accent when he lost control made a wave of heat and desire course through Keith’s body as he tightened his grip so Shiro let go even further. It was beautiful to watch, to feel, and all too soon Keith was struggling to swallow fast enough, for once not feeling overwhelming self-hatred at failing. 

He sucked in a deep breath, dizzy for only a moment before he was crawling up, kissing over Shiro’s skin, touching him everywhere to comfort and ground him until he could silence his name from Shiro’s lips. Keith pushed Shiro back onto the bed, kissing him deep to give him enough time to recover but slow enough so that both of them could breathe.

“Shiro…. baby……” Keith murmured quiet things, sweet things between kisses, hands still moving over Shiro’s arms, “I got you… I love you…. fuck, Sh-…. Shiro.”

-

It was too much. It felt like Shiro had been scrubbed raw, his nerves prickling with every touch. Then Keith was kissing him, and nothing else mattered. Shiro fell back into bed, sinking into soft sheets with a drunken groan as he pulled his mate closer, limbs kitten weak and terribly satisfied. He licked his cum off of Keith’s jaw, slow and sweet, peppering kisses against his skin as he leaned him up his hands wandering over the other man’s back. His nails dragged across flushed skin, barely rough enough to score white lines where they moved, but Shiro was already far too pleased with himself.

“Keith.” He murmured between kisses, like he was trying to savor the way it fit on his tongue. “Akira. My Akira. _Love you._ ”

His hands were gentle as he brushed Keith’s long bangs out of his face, quietly asking for forgiveness for a victimless crime. He ran a hand down his partner’s chest, marveling at his toned muscle and athletic build, quietly appreciative before his hand curled around Keith’s cock, stroking it as he pulled him back in for another kiss. 

-

There was nothing better, nor anything filthier, than Shiro licking his own cum off Keith’s face when he could feel the fatigue in his trembling arms. So diametrically opposed to the strong, dignified leader of the paladins that was presented to the rest of the crew each day. It was only for Keith and he loved every second of it. His mouth now free of Shiro’s cock, he took advantage and kept talking, moaning at the light scratch of nails over his back, chuckling with pleasure at being called ‘My Akira’ while Shiro settled back into himself.

His hips bucked forward when Shiro took him in hand and he made a muffled noise into his mouth before pulling back with a wicked grin. “Ah, ah, ah…” he admonished lightly, eyes glinting with dastardly plans. As he pulled Shiro’s hand away from his cock so he could press a kiss to his knuckles, Keith shifted himself to the side, pushing at Shiro’s shoulder to get him on his side so he could settle in behind him, “I get to play now…” he murmured against Shiro’s shoulder, kissing in a very thorough grid pattern over his skin as he lightly rolled his hips, rutting his erection against Shiro’s ass. 

-

“ _Keith.”_ Shiro warned, but admonishment was weakened by curiosity, his gaze heated as he watched his partner move. He ran his thumb along the curve of Keith’s lower lip, quirking a brow in an unapologetic challenge, and he could feel his cock twitching in interest. 

Shiro flopped gracelessly unto his front, burying his face in a pillow that still smelled like his best friend. Exhaustion and adrenaline warred through his system, fighting the anticipation that pooled in his gut. Heated kisses brought back memories of last night and the night before and the night before that, and Shiro ground against Keith’s cock, feeling the long length of his shaft along the valley of his ass. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Shiro groaned, rocking against him slowly, already lost in every filthy promise. He only wished he could touch him back.

-

With Shiro’s back laid out in front of him, Keith sat back and smoothed both hands up along Shiro’s spine, pressing down, mimicking the way that Shiro started out his massages. His eyes tracked his hands, watching the scars disappear and reappear as his hands moved all the while making sure his leaking cock was getting enough friction from Shiro’s ass. He pressed his thumbs into the muscles between his shoulder blades, not quite sure where to push for it to be a proper massage but he suspected it would feel okay no matter what, and snorted at Shiro’s prophecy as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the middle of his back. 

Kissing his way up to Shiro’s neck, Keith laid himself out over top of him and nosed at the back of his head, “Maybe a buncha  _‘les petites morts’_ , “ he murmured quietly, knowing his French accent was grounds for a public beheading on a guillotine or at the very least endless mockery, but he couldn’t care less, “You gonna be able to handle it?” It was a tease and a dare all rolled into one and he reached down between their bodies, guiding his cock between Shiro’s ass cheeks and rubbing his length harder and deeper into the divide between them with a huff of a breath against the back of Shiro’s neck.. 

-

“Oh God…” Shiro gasped, a strangled noise thrumming through the back of his throat, breathing hard through his nose. His hips jerked in an aborted motion, meeting Keith’s thrusts with a shameful slip of control, already oversensitized and aching but ready for more. “That was. That was terrible. You’re never allowed to make fun of Lance again. I should push you off just for that.”

He could if he wanted to. Keith would be annoyed maybe, but he wouldn’t fight that, and that helped. Like it helped to talk. It helped when Keith laughed, embarrassed and too eager, like they were playing a game and all that mattered was each other. It helped almost as every gentle touch, as hands calloused from yeas of sword training turned tender and playful. Helped keep him grounded in the present. 

But he craned his neck to look over his shoulder, arching off the bed until he could meet Keith halfway for a kiss, lips just grazing against his mouth, swollen pink and absolutely filthy, a reminder of everything he’d already done to Shiro, and _fuck_. 

“Don’t stop.”

-

Keith laughed loudly, perfectly delighted in Shiro’s reaction though he grabbed tighter just in case he decided to follow through with the attempted pushing off. When it didn’t come, he sighed, still rolling his hips, still exploring Shiro’s body with his hand, and he reached out towards the head of the bed, popping open a small drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. 

He returned the kiss with a grin and quirked an eyebrow, “No intention of stopping…” he promised though they both knew he would if something happened that warranted it and he sealed that promise with a kiss before sitting back on his heels, one hand resting on Shiro’s ass, “Up on your knees, Takashi-kun…”

Keith splayed his hand over Shiro’s lower back, helping lift his hips and get him into position as he bent over and sunk his teeth into the fleshy left cheek, hands holding him tight so he wouldn’t get away. He instantly peppered the area with kisses to soothe the pain and then licked and mouthed his way to Shiro’s entrance. Running the flat of his tongue from the back of Shiro’s balls up to his hole, Keith started licking and mouthing over the area with a low groan at the musky, sweaty taste of his skin.

-

It felt like his legs were filled with lead, and Shiro groaned in protest, even as he moved to his knees, tucking his thighs under him to hep him push off the mattress. His arms buckled under him, head hanging low between his shoulders as precum pooled on the end of his cock, spilling sluggishly down his thighs. 

He still wasn’t ready. He couldn’t be. Shiro jerked away, only to settle in as a strangled groan ripped from his throat, sinuous muscle laving over his flushed skin. “Keith,” he hissed, a warning and a prayer for Keith to never stop, to keep touching him as sweat beaded across his skin. Hating him for how good it felt and loving him just as fiercely, as heat twisted in his gut, beating through him with his frantic pulse. 

“Good yeah _good_  do it again,” he slurred, syllables dancing together as his eyes fluttered shut, and Shiro reached behind him, at the expense of his balance, hiking his hips up to put himself on almost vulgar display. His fingers dug into his skin as he held himself apart, making him hiss over the fading bite mark, but Shiro couldn’t care, didn’t want to start caring. “God you feel so good.”

-

Keith let out a sharp breath as Shiro pushed back, holding his thighs to help him readjust as he nibbled here and there before moving back to the tight ring of muscles he was determined to breach. His tongue worked over Shiro’s hole, dipping in briefly with a lascivious moan of victory as he worked it looser and looser. 

With his neglected cock hanging heavy between his legs, Keith moved, kissing gently over Shiro’s entrance as he sat back to survey his work. Shiro’s skin glistened with spit, reddened from the attention and blood rushing to the area and Keith smiled as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand and grabbed the lube, “You’re fuckin’ amazing…” he murmured, pressing another quick kiss to Shiro’s ass before sidling up closer, slicking his cock before sliding his fingers up Shiro’s crack, adding the lube to his spit. Circling around Shiro’s hole, Keith’s fingers pressed and pushed and demanded entrance as he watched Shiro’s reaction carefully in case he was going too fast, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Takashi-kun, right into the mattress… you’re not even gonna know your _name_ …”

-

“ _Fuck.”_ Shiro ground out the word like he was trying to catch it between his teeth, trembling with anticipation. Keith’s mouth felt like sin, slick and wet and utterly lewd, touching him in ways he didn’t know could feel so good. He could spend hours kissing him, sucking down that wicked tongue, showing Keith all the ways he was grateful and needy for him, if it would convince him to stay for just one more moment.

His face was a mask of pleasure, half-hidden in their sheets as he swayed with every careful ministration. His nails left dark crescents in the thick flesh of his ass, and couldn’t stop touching himself, stroking his cock even as it made his breath hitch, touching his chest. His nipples hardening against the smooth fabric of their sheets. 

The look he sent Keith was mutinous, heated and _greedy,_  as he outright begged, “If you don’t fuck me right now, I will scream.”

-

He _had_ been planning a bit more prep-work, not wanting to cause any damage to Shiro, but the look he was getting, he certainly wasn’t prepared for it. It only took him a fraction of a second to react, to roll with the proverbial punch so it only grazed and didn’t land square. Keith leaned forward, bringing his lube-free hand down hard onto Shiro’s ass, the sharp slap stinging his hand as he narrowed his eyes with a playful smirk. “Do it.” 

Pushing in a finger, he didn’t waste time, starting to fuck it in and out of Shiro, knowing damn well that the stretch would be no where near satisfying enough. He kept his eyes on Shiro’s face, the dare ongoing as he curled his finger searching for that one sweet spot inside. He was breathing hard, other hand on his own cock for only a moment, stroking twice before moving back to slap Shiro again, fingers kneading into the flesh to soften the sting as he slipped another finger in.

-

A full-bodied shudder rolled through him, rippling pleasure down his spine as Shiro threw his head back, eyes widening around a voiceless scream. He jerked away from Keith’s hand, his face as brightly pink as the abused skin beneath his lover’s palm. The sensation brought him to his knees in very real ways, and it was all he could hold onto as he was filled, stroked and teased as Keith played him with fine-tuned precision and that same brutal skill that drove his lion. His toes curled into the mattress as he tried to press closer, giddy with terrified expectation. 

Shiro could have come like that, sobbing and begging for more, edged beyond his control until he finally surrendered. Keith had done it before, kept him balancing on a knife’s edge until he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe without his partner’s name on his lips. Shiro always knew he could trust him.

Keith never disappointed. Shiro moaned, the sound stolen straight from him, reverberating through his throat as he clenched around probing fingers, trying to draw them in deeper with a neediness that would embarrass him later, if Shiro could even remember how shattered he’d been. “More…?” He asked softly, losing control of his bravado in the face of blind adoration. “Keith dammit-”

-

Keith had an innate sense of how things - and people - worked. When he was piloting a ship, whether it was a normal space ship or his lion, it was intuitive for him to know exactly how hard to push the machine and then how much harder to get what he wanted out of it. His instructors called him reckless but there was no doubt that he never pushed too far, only farther than other people dared. It was the same with Shiro. He could have taken Shiro apart even further than he already was, broken him down into the smallest particles to build him back up. He could have, but that wasn’t what he wanted right then. He wanted something more mutual and, as he smoothed his hand firmly up along Shiro’s back, fingers still working him open for a moment before pulling out and wiping themselves off surreptitiously on the sheets, Keith moved himself up so he could lay across Shiro’s back. His cock smoothed over Shiro’s hole but he focused on kissing Shiro’s shoulder, hand petting through his hair as he murmured his praises. 

“You’re so good, Shiro, god…. kiss me… come here…” he kissed his upturned head, knowing it was a stressful position, twisting and bending the wrong way with weight holding him down. He asked for it anyway, knowing Shiro could do it, “I love you…” he mumbled as he guided his cock into Shiro, pushing in slowly but firmly until he was fully seated and panting hard,  _‘I love you’s’_ interspersed with  _‘I need you’s’_ and swearing. Giving Shiro a moment to adjust, Keith started to fuck him as soon as he felt the muscles around his cock give in.

-

It was so good to surrender, to succumb to a gentle hand and quiet word, shivering with every word of praise. There wasn’t much left of him worth keeping, very little of the bright-eyed dreamer and only the framework of a soldier, but it was all for Keith. He would be so good for him. He didn’t even need to ask. 

Shiro gave in, turning obediently, whimpering into his lover’s mouth as he opened into the kiss, stealing the air straight from his lips. He wanted the moment to linger, to remember Keith’s taste, to hide it away, more pressure to him than any metal or stone. Shiro’s thoughts ground to a halt, mouth parting in overwhelming need. His stomach burned as he was stretched open, thighs quivering in his bid to keep still, but he was so full and so hot. There was nothing to do but _take,_  and he wanted it all. 

Then Keith proceeded to break his mind by actually moving.

He groaned like he didn’t care who heard, back arching so deeply it hurt, all to grind against Keith’s crotch, finding all the ways he could be taken. So deep. So tight. He was panting for it, open-mouthed and eager, fingers digging into their sheets, his arms buckling under his weight. His cock hung between his legs, hard and dripping. Shiro felt absolutely filthy, and he loved it.

“God. Oh God, oh God Keith,” he whispered, egging him on, urging for more. “You’re so _thick._ ”

-

Shiro was beautiful like this. Shaking and panting and still looking for more. Keith loved it.

“Takashi….” he breathed out as he slowly pulled his hips back, fucking into him steadily, as deep as he could go. The tight heat around his length was almost too much. He leaned back a bit when Shiro collapsed to the bed, one hand smoothing along his back to comfort him, “I got you… you’re doing so fucking good… look how you’re taking it, look how good you’re doing… fuck…” 

Shallowing out his thrusts, Keith started to snap his hips in short little bursts, reaching around to take hold of Shiro’s cock, already so hard and needy. “Already ready to go again, baby, look at you…” he groaned as he jerked Shiro slowly, watching as his own cock disappeared inside his lover. 

-

Shiro cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as he bared down on his lover, feeling his thick dick around the tight clench of his inner walls. A thrill of delight building in his gut as he was touched. He leaked all over Keith’s palm oversensitized and aching, every feeling dialed up to eleven, and Keith still had his hand on the dial.

“Feels good,” he whispered into the sheets. Shiro hadn’t taken a glass of anything harder than fizzy water since he started piloting, but now he sounded like he was drunk, eyes half-lidded and lips parted as sweat dripped down his brow. Even now he was preening for his lover, trying to show off everything he had, rolling his hips just enough to make _Keith_  groan. “Feels so good, ‘Kir…”

He touched his chest, playing with himself and wishing he could hold on to his mate. He had Keith inside him, and he was still desperate for more, greedy for the feel of him under his hands. “You’re gonna make me…”

-

Keith could feel the tension building in Shiro’s body and he instantly changed his pace, slowing down, hands moving to either side of Shiro’s torso, smoothing along his ribs as he quietly shushed him, pulled him back, reined him in. 

“Breathe, baby, breathe for me…. there we go….. fuck, you are so fucking amazing….” he let out a breath and wiped sweat from his brow before gently patting Shiro’s flank, “Roll with me, love, let’s see if we can do it without me pulling out…” he grinned as he spoke, guiding Shiro’s hips down to the bed to try and roll him over so they would be facing each other, “Can’t kiss you from here…” 

And that was unacceptable.

-

“Keith!” Shiro snapped, impatient and desperately heated. For a moment, he thought about giving it all up, laying back and making Keith take him, driving himself to completion right there and then. His teeth grit as Shiro warred with himself, but there was never the possibility of rebellion. He was all Keith’s, no matter how he wanted him.

He moved slowly, gingerly, whimpering every time Keith’s cock slid through his strained entrance. He fell on his back, hands thrown over his face even as he spread his legs, trying to hide the blush that darkened his cheeks. “Play times over,” he whispered heatedly, trying to look anything but flustered. Couldn’t quiet cut it, but he had Keith before him, and reached out for his touch. He was a promised a kiss, and Shiro intended to collect. Their noses brushed, a quiet hello before he smiled into his partner’s mouth, sighing contentedly against his lips. “Gimme what I want.”

-

“Play time’s over…” Keith agreed, grinning from ear to ear as he laid over Shiro and kissed him gently, moving his hips again to start building them both back up. Looking into Shiro’s eyes, his expression filled with pride and awe, Keith cupped his cheek with one hand, thumb smoothing over his skin, “You did so fucking good, babe….”

His other hand slid between their bodies and he shuffled his knees forward so he could still fuck into Shiro, kiss him, and, now, take him in hand to slowly stroke his cock. He kept his touch light, guessing that Shiro was oversensitive from his first orgasm, but he made sure to angle his hips just right to ramp him up from the inside.

-

Shiro basked in the attention, feeling control slip through his fingers like fine grains of sand, but he made no effort to keep it. It was overwhelming, how much Keith wanted him. How after everything that had happened, Keith would still choose him. How good he could make him feel. He hung on to his partner, clinging to the other pilot like his life depended on it as they swayed together, finding a rhythm and building on it. Shiro wrote his name on Keith’s tongue, claiming him in every way he could, as Keith took him apart, pounding into him just the way he liked it, cock dragging over his prostrate again and again. Pressure tightened in his belly, squeezing with every sway of motion as Shiro stuttered his cries, heels digging into the mattress and knees pointing to the ceiling as he tried to demand more. 

Shiro moaned into his skin, quiet animal noises pressing into his jaw, as he nuzzled against him, revisiting the bruises the peppered Keith’s pale skin, reminding him of all the places Shiro’s teeth had marked him.

“Keith, close… _Keith._ ” His name caught on his tongue, the last clear thought before pleasure spilled over in a white hot release. He came in his lover’s hand, shaking through his orgasm as he bit down on Keith’s throat, breaking the soft skin of his shoulder. It was all he could do to hold on.

-

It was impossible for Keith to chose what he liked best. When he was fucking Shiro hard, that was his favourite thing. When Shiro was fucking down his throat, that was his favourite thing. Slow, gentle love making? Also his favourite thing. Right now, he way that Shiro was holding him close, how he could feel the muscles in his ass clenching tightly around him as he moved, the feel of soft kisses over his bruised skin, this was his favourite thing. 

When Shiro came, however, it was such a glorious thing that Keith didn’t know how to react. The bite to his shoulder made his vision white out but at the same time Shiro squeezed around his cock and he choked out a grunt of pleasure as he came. His hips pushed forward as hard as he could manage, legs shaking as he spurted thick coils of hot seed into Shiro’s ass. Keith’s strength gave out on him and he pitched forward, unable to hold himself up even a little as he gasped for breath at Shiro’s throat. He couldn’t even speak.

Everything was throbbing wonderfully, his body just this side of uncomfortably warm, cock still buried inside Shiro as he swallowed thickly, “Let that… be a….. lesson… to you…” he managed to mumble out, lifting his hand to poke Shiro’s chest as he smiled tiredly. A lesson he really hoped that Shiro _wouldn’t_ learn, especially if they got to do things like what they’d just done. He would gladly repeat the sessions, for Shiro’s sake, of course, but _someone_ had to show him the consequences for walking around without a shirt. 

-

His muscles throbbed with a dull sort of ache, heavy and satisfying in a way that Shiro had almost forgotten he could feel. He came back to himself slowly, his skin tacky with sweat, heart still beating too fast and the last taste of adrenaline lingering on the back of his tongue. He still felt good enough to laugh, and rolled over to squish Keith shamefully into their mattress, cradling him close like he could never imagine letting go. He pressed a kiss against his forehead, hiding a smile in dark locks as he tucked Keith under his chin.

Later, Shiro would get up and clean them both up, insist on it actually. For now, he was content to float, holding on to his anchor with all the strength he could muster, and if that wasn’t enough, well, he knew Keith would keep him from drifting way.

“Thank you.”

-

Keith didn’t have it in him to laugh but he chuckled quietly as he made sure his arms were positioned properly while Shiro wrapped around him, sighing heavily as he was pressed into the mattress in the most comfortable ways. He’d never thought he’d get used to sleeping with someone in the same bed, having slept alone for his entire life, but having warm, solid, wonderful Shiro next to him had changed all of that. It was nice to have someone to back up against if it was cold, someone to wake him from nightmares and hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, someone he could go down on in the morning whenever he wanted. 

It was just really nice.

“Welcome….” he breathed back before tilting his head to kiss Shiro’s throat, hand resting on his ribs so he could feel every breath he took, “Sleep now…” A long day topped off by a rather vigorous love making session tended to take it all out of Keith, rarely leaving him with enough to roll over. Thankfully, Shiro usually took care of those things and now was no different. With a deep sigh, Keith fell into a restful sleep, dreams of flying alongside Shiro in their lions danced through his head as his body lay relaxed and still, keeping Shiro firmly tethered down with his unshakeable loyalty and faith.


End file.
